frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hostvinda (Frozen 2: The Series)
Hostvinda, '''with the title of '''Queen of Fall was the Queen of the Ancient Civilization that died out, and it's remains are the small Northuldra tribe. She is the main antagonist of Frozen 2: The Series. History Early Life Past Hostvinda was of nobility in the broad Royal Family of the now non-existing City of the Great North. It is there that she was known of her status, even by the elemental spirits that used to dwell there. It is by this time that the late Prince Agnarr's grandfather was in his early 30's, and when the City was one of Arendelle's first nation allies. Sometime later, the King found out about the vengeful elemental spirits, and was in complete shock in disbelief that they coexist with the humans in that area. He also came to suspision that their magic was of higher form, in irony of the villains of the first film. Having no other background of it,he wanted to know more. By such, he now wishes to take all four of the runes encarved with symbols of the great spirits for himself, gaining absolute power over the elements, and ruling with an iron fist. Hostvinda, now Queen, was in conflict with the King. Learnng of his plan, she took one of the 5 elemental runes, the 5th spread in the other side of the world, and she took the largest, though not strongest one, but swift, wind. The king coulndn't accomplish his task, though succesfully obtained the remaining three. Having no other choice, Hostvinda decided to shatter all the runes, except for the lost 5th stone, losing all her power, along with the King. By this point, the spirits begun to lose trust at humans, but the runes were simply instruments, gifts even, to humans, which they threw away. Months then years after, the two Kingdoms were ready to lose it at war. The two opposing, formerly at peace sides caused the great catastrophe. In these years, the King hid, having been represented by his Lieutenant Mathias. He had a child with the late Queen, who gave birth to young Agnarr. When the war was getting unfair, and both sides being unable to find a way to end the battle, the King returned, to join in, with all his might, and tactics. Then the war was in halt, when the North Civilization mysteriously disappeared, including the Queen Hostvinda, leaving a few unguarded people, giving birth to the Northuldra tribe, outcasts of the withered North Civilization. Since they were not fully members of said Society, and were in a small amount, Arendelle decided to make amends with them. Not only that, Arendelle also grew as a kingdom, far away, and Northuldra was less of a support to the grown Kingdom. The King, though, still had ulterior intentions, not know to his own people. who were not caring about the Northuldra, at this level. This caused the second war, decreasing the Arendellian forces by a huge amount. The said Great Catastrophe came, and the enraged Spirits fully rejected humans. The young Prince had to leave, saved by the young girl, Iduna. In here, Hostvinda secretly started a group, just outside the large Forest. Queen Iduna's betreyal Since the young Iduna left the Enchanted Forest, and the spirits, the Wind Spirit chose a new human to attached to, and by extension, give abilities to. Hostvinda had a plan, knowing of Queen Iduna's departure, she came back to seemingly side with the spririts, though in Hostvinda's believable loyalty, she got granted the title as Queen of Fall, being the human counterpart of the Autumn Leaves, a form of the wind spirit, though it is thought that the entirity of the area around the Enchanted Forest was the wind spirit. She also simply told the new generation of Northuldra that she was merely a visitor that got lost and is now stranded in the unpartable mist of the Forest. In addition to her powers, she gained immortality. An ability exclusive to the youthful Wind Spirit. Upon discovering that the King had passed, as she sailed the River of Memory, she decided to make Ahtohallan her base-of-operations. Her obssesive anger of being the one to kill the King, and destroy Arendelle is what caused her villainy. 20 Years later The Spirits informed her of a gift, a child who will come up age, and soon rival her power, and learning even further that this child was from Arendelle, conflicted that she thought Queen Iduna betrayed the spirits themselves, she was angered by this. She was determined, now more than ever, to destroy what's left of Arendelle, and was ignorant of change brought about by it. Frozen II During the events of the second film, Hostvinda decided to draw beside the rivers right to the Enchanted Forest, away from Elsa, wanting to give her the 'coming of age' the Spirits told her about, with all four challenging the snow queen if she was truly worthy. By the end of this, the elements told her it was succesfull, which delighted her, but at the same time it made her the most desperate of her plan. Frozen II: The Series She finally reveals herself to Queen Elsa, personally, and Elsa quickly informs the gang who were not the most happy, but were joyed when Elsa payed a visit. Though, much of Hostvinda, along with the kingdom, was still a mystery. Deciding to see the Queen's strength first hand, she challenges Elsa. Surprisingly, in the fight, she was still unmatched by the now stronger Ice Queen. She tells her that she only has half of the Wind power, but she is unrivaled by Elsa, who thinks she is of full strength. Elsa, rescued by her sister, Anna flees the scene, and as she loses confidence in her magic, Hostvinda is now in the first action of her plan, more than ever confident in her power, which, if she finds the 5th Rune of the Elements, will reach her highest. The now redeemed Rani, not known to Hostvinda to be the 5th rune herself, with the abilities of the Storm, much more powerful than the Wind, visits, being informed by Elsa of the situation. It is true that the rune is more powerful than the wind, but Rani isn't as pure in power as the rune, and Hostvinda is now beyond the Wind Spirit in terms of power. The kingdom of Arendelle is now taken over by Hostvinda, though she has no intention of ruling it, as she wants it in ruins. Taking her next step, she sent a direct attack at the people of Arendelle, again, a reference to the first film, casting Eternal Fall, but instead of making it breezy, she made the air hot and thin, so the people would be one with the wind. Acting quick, Elsa, Anna, and the rest think of a way to save everyone. Anna, and Kristoff send the people to leave, with Anna as Queen, Olaf, and Sven helping provide shelter, and backup, and Elsa herself charging at Hostvinda, not holding back on anything. All while fighting Elsa, she spread the thin air far beyond Arendelle, and stripped the Ice Queen of her power, while leaving her with no air to breath. She decided to finish things off quickly, hitting Elsa with her power which drawed from her memories of hatred, in war. Elsa gets defeated, and with no other way, she tells the others not to come back to her, as she was simply much more than anything she had seen. The group, now in complete distress, decide to return, much to Elsa's dismay. Anna decides to fight Hostvinda herself, though completely impossible. She takes her sword, and with her experience, hits Hostvinda in her branched crown, which shatters the sword, and pushes her far away, Kristoff getting her to safety. The Queen laughs at the act, and is now beginning to destroy the KIngdom. Kristoff takes Anna to the Trolls, and Elsa, sensing harm, heads of directly to Anna. They regroup, as Anna regains strength. In there, The Trolls tell Elsa, and the rest that Hostvinda is too powerful, even surpassing Gran Pabbi's wisdom. Though, Elsa feels growth of her power at the moment, creating life out of Ice.